Going to a Party
Going to a Party is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is set during summer 2016. There is a restaurant with a tropical beach theme called Zootopian Tropic, a place that serves a lot of seafood for the predators, and various island-style dishes with vegetables, rice and so on for the prey. It is not just a restaurant, but an experience, with an indoor waterfall, pirate stuff and so on. From time to time, they have a party where Zootopians are free to come in, eat, have fun and listen to music. One evening, Robin, Marian, Nick, Judy, Levi, Lotta, Vixey and Finnick all attend. Part of the fun is that the guests are encouraged to wear their best island-style attire, and that they do. Story From time to time, I need to unwind That's what is happening tonight There is a party tonight at Zootopian Tropic It's a restaurant with a beach theme It's not just an eatery, it's an experience There is an indoor waterfall There is also a beautiful fish tank, full of colorful saltwater fish The building looks like the old buildings you see in those pirate movies Pirates are a big part of the theme as well There is even a gift shop, full of the restaurant's memorabilia These parties happen from time to time each month, particularly in the summer season It is free to get into, though one must still pay for their food and drink Tonight, it is a group event My beloved Marian and I Nick and his girlfriend Judy My brother Levi and his wife Lotta Their daughter and my niece Vixey and her boyfriend One part of the fun is that patrons are encouraged to dress in their best beach garb We went all out We tods are wearing tropical shirts and trunks The vixens and Judy are garbed as hula girls, complete with grass skirts and coconut bras My beloved Marian looks particularly wondrous tonight I love that vixen, I always have We are still very romantically active together She is gorgeous beyond words Wonderful body Great hips and rear Now her beauty is on full display We got our seats We order the special drink of the night, a non-alcoholic fruit smoothie We also order our food Roasted chicken and fish with rice for us foxes The island veggie plate for Judy The music picks up as we eat The party starts to get into full swing No sooner are we through eating do they announce a hula dance contest for the ladies in the audience Marian and Judy decide to enter They dance the hula great Years ago, Gazelle offered Marian some lessons in her hip-shaking form of dance as a thank you It was for sponsoring her first concert She has put that training to good use, although this isn't bellydancing Marian is wonderful when she shakes her hips and rear She wins the contest, with Judy coming in second What a wonderful night this was The party goes on for a long time Late that evening, it ends I am more than happy Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are dating Category:PrinceBalto's stories that feature Robin and/or Marian Category:Stories from Robin's POV Category:POV stories Category:Poem style Category:Party stories Category:The new Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance canon Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance expanded universe